Moments
by Daenerys Starcatcher
Summary: Seekersmut! A nice little PWP with stickyfacing, involving two out of three of the command trine. Different universe than one may expect, details within.


_Yes, it's that time again. Seekersmut! This is quickly becoming a pairing I really enjoy writing, and this is based almost entirely on an RP between myself and one I'll name as ProtectobotsFTW. You are awesome, my spark-sis, and the best Skywarp EVAR. :D_

_Continuity: G1-ish, War Dawn MUSH universe. AU even for that, possibly. (Check us out! http:: / shinystuff. us / wardawn / /Main_Page )_

_Pairing: Skywarp/Starscream._

_Rating: M._

_Warnings: Sticky. Seekersap in relatively large doses. Dirty talk, and Starscream switching like a pro. PWP. I like PWP._

_Disclaimer: I only play Screamer; he ain't mine. I just like pimping him out._

* * *

><p>Skywarp smirked, thinking to himself, <em>as long as I'm here..<em>. He approached Starscream, his hands on his hips, and looked down with a smirk.

Starscream just smiled at his wingmate, lying back against the wall. "And what's on YOUR mind, Sky?"

"You hafta ask?" Skywarp grinned and tackled Starscream, pushing him onto the berth in a gentle-rough movement.

"Nnn-no I guess I don't...Primus Warp. What *is* it about you..." Starscream wriggled beneath Skywarp suggestively, his body already beginning to heat up just from these little touches. Skywarp spread his legs to pin Starscream down more effectively and nipped at the edge of Starscream's audial, reaching up to tweak a wingtip. "Hello, Seeker? You should just be glad that Seeker heat's actually a myth, or we'd be knee deep in sparklings, cuz it's /not/ just me."

Starscream bit back a loud gasp and looked up, prepared to go straight into Lecture Mode. "It's not a myth, Sky. It's just highly dependent upon many random variables..." Then the wingtip tweak registers and his words cut off, all logic forgotten. "Yes, okay, Seekers like it, especially me...and especially with you." He reached around to Skywarp's helm to kiss him deeply, his hands travelling up Skywarp's cheeks, holding him there for a long moment before allowing him to break free.

Skywarp says, "It's totally a myth, they said so in training. And you know everything they tell us there is true." Skywarp's voice was muffled, his face pressed against Starscream's neck as he nipped and then sucked on one of the cables, hands moving along the top edge of Starscream's wings. His intent was clear, crystal clear, and Starscream found Skywarp's touch to be incredibly distracting. He tried to continue the explanation.

"It's- keyed to programming, which has been inhibited by Vector-frag, Warp!" Starscream just cannot keep his mind on the topic, not with Sky doing *that* to him, fingers dancing along his wing edges, lips dragged across his neck, which was a sensitive spot on the seeker... He looked up at his wingmate and smiled, a rare look for him, with no arrogance or malice. He mirrored Skywarp's movements, a slow slide along the edges of the Seeker's wings, and his EM field radiated so many emotions that it was almost a maelstrom, threatening to take Starscream and cast him adrift in the winds of his own mind. Skywarp 's fans kicked on high and he rocked, bumping his closed interface panel against Starscream's.

"I thought that's what we were about to do, Screamer? Frag?" His own EM field reflected amusement and lust. Starscream snorted, his optics flickering in a mixture of amusement and exasperation, all while grinding right back, arching his backstruts, licking his lips. "Sky, I don't know why I put up with you."he says in a teasing tone, his optics twinlking with an inner light. He grabs onto his wingmate's hands and retracts his paneling, freeing both spike and valve. "It's up to you this time, Warp. However you want me. I just...just want you to touch me." Skywarp smirked."Probably because I'm Unicron in the berth?" He squirmed downward to sit on Starscream's thighs, allowing his own cover to retract, teasingly stroking along Starscream's cockpit.

Starscream moaned loudly, nodding vigorously...that was an accurate enough assement. "Yes, yes you are. Scrap. Sky, you're a *_tease_*!" His hands reached down low on Skywarp's frame, dragging his fingertips past abdominal plating to stroke Skywarp with both hands, fingertips teasing the violet seeker far worse than anything Warp was doing to Starscream at the moment.

Skywarp yelped. "Slagger!" His lips were twisted into his signature grin, though. "Tell me how bad you want this, want me. I like hearing your voice." He took his hands off Starscream's wings to bat Starscream's hands away from his spike, running his own hands up and down the length. Starscream watched, envious...he wanted to stroke his wingmate, touch that thickness as it began to harden just for him. He half-lidded his optics and spoke in a low tone.

"Badly, Sky. I love the feel of you in me, all the way to the top. I want you *_all_* the time, I just can't help it...your fire burns me. Fills me with want. Sky, please take me!" Denied the ability to touch Skywarp, he decided to touch himself instead, a single blue fingertip snaking down with the intent of grazing the rim of his moistened valve.

Skywarp grinned widely, leaning further over Starscream, his hands reaching out to intercept Starscream's hands. "Nuh uh. You're gonna wait till I'm ready to let you overload." Starscream whined in frustration, already twitching. Lubricant had began to bathe his thighs, and his spike poked insistently at Skywarp's plating. "Tease. Slagging tease. Don't you *_like_* it when I cry out for you?"

Skywarp smiled, then, and reached up, pushing Starscream's hands over his head. "Yeah, I do. I know you like it when someone pins you down, too. Tell me how much you like it." He pressed his weight forward, allowing his spike to bump teasingly against Starscream's thigh- close, but not close enough to his wingmate's array.

Starscream offlined his optics again at this, his wings shivering. "Love it. Have to keep control, all the time...except with you. I give you my control, Sky, and I love it, adore it, *_need_* it. Love the way you take me, pin me, and do me. I...hardly even want anyone else these days." The admission was soft, and he trembled under Skywarp's touch, pressing back, lips parted and soft gasps falling from him as Skywarp continued to torment him. Skywarp smiled to himself, paying more attention to Starscream's physical reactions than his words.

He shifted his hands to gather both of Starscream's wrists into one dark hand - Starscream's struggles are more for show than serious fighting back and they both know it, and doing that allows him to get one hand free to trace over the edges of one of Starscream's air scoops, nipping at the opposite side of his neck. sSkywarp loved how responsive Starscream was, how much he reacted to just the littlest touch, the barest brush, the tiniest nip.

"Oh Skyyy..." He bucked upward, tilting his head for better access, wanting to touch in return but also enjoying this far too much. He does struggle, a little, as it's part of the fun, part of their game...and frag did Skywarp know every spot on his frame, every hidden sensor, and Skywarp was using that knowledge to slowly drive Starscream insane. Skywarp grins. "You want it?" He rocked against Starscream slowly, intentionally teasing his wingmate.

Starscream hissed, partly in lust, partly in exasperation as he started pressing back, grinding slowly and twitching against his will. "Yes, I want it, please Sky, I love when you're inside me, feels so slagging good I could just scream to the sky, tell the entire universe..." Starscream panted through his intakes, feeling an overwhelming want that threatened to take all rational thought from him. Skywarp rumbled, his own intakes sucking in as much air as they can get to cool his overheated systems, and bit hard at Starscream's neck cables, offlining his optics as he lined up his spike, plunging it deeply into Starscream's valve, all the way to the base in one hard stroke, Starscream's hips pinned flush against his own.

"Like this?" He can't tease much longer, and his tension cables shivered with the effort of holding still, of not pounding as hard as he can into Starscream's slick, wet valve. Starscream 's vocalizer cuts out before his shriek can get too loud or too annoying as Skywarp's thick spike slid along his charged nodes, sparking and wringing pleasure out of his systems in that hard thrust.

"Move, please move, you're so fragging good, Skywarp, don't stop, please please don't stop..." Starscream is reduced to begging with just that thrust, his hips pinned hard so he couldn't force his wingmate farther in, though he clamped down hard, rippling the cabling in his valve in a way that he knows Skywarp loves. "Frag, Star," Skywarp groaned. "So good!" Patience isn't one of his strong suits, though, and he's had about as much teasing as he can manage, so he begins to move, releasing Starscream's wrists to pull Starscream closer against him. The words escape before he can stop himself: "Don't let go, Sky." he breathed, moving with the other Seeker, wanting him as close as possible, feeling oddly vulnerable and overfilled with lust and desire and and and... He cried out with every thrust, every slight movement causing sensation to crackle through him in a wave of electricity and sheer /_need_/.

/Mine/, he thought only to himself. Can't say it too much, or else Warp will never let him live it down for being a gigantic sap. Skywarp is barely listening, optics offline and face buried in Starscream's neck as he shifts, changing the angle slightly to try and bump his spike against that node that makes Starscream /really/ live up to his name when he overloads. His EM field rippled, fans /_roaring_/ as he attempts to hold off an overload by strength of will alone. He worked one hand down between their bodies to grasp at Starscream's spike, its slick tip rubbing up against his body, and he wrapped his hand around it tightly. "C'mon, overload for me, Star!"

Starscream gasped at the dual stimulation, his optics flaring, hips melded to Skywarp's and his valve spasming in pre-overload motions. Then Skywarp slams *_right there_*, in the sweetest spot Starscream possesses. He threw his head back and shrieked aloud, vocaliser cutting out and resetting all within the space of a few astroseconds. He guided his hands to Skywarp's hips and slammed Sky into him, almost brutally, prolonging the overload and grinding him against his ceiling node and sparking a second overload right after the first. "Sky Sky Sky oh my Primus!" His spike let go, then, coating Skywarp's hand with hot fluid, and his optics flare once, almost impossibly bright, before they fade abruptly. Starscream went limp in Skywarp's embrace, his valve clenching tightly around Skywarp's spike, and the snesations is more than enough to send Skywarp careening over the edge, overloading with a keen of his own, biting down on Starscream's neck as the rush hits him, thrusting a few more times as scorching transfluid spurted from his spike deep into Starscream's valve.

"Frag, you're so good." He breathed, hos voice close to silence, collapsing on top of Starscream strutlessly.

Starscream onlines shortly thereafter, clenching against the intruder in his valve, unwilling to let Skywarp go just yet. His hands shakily trace sigils on Skywarp's wings, and he kisses his wingmate on the chestplate, the sting of the bites a pleasant confirmation of Skywarp's claiming of Starscream. "...intense..." he says, panting. Skywarp grins, face still pressed against Starscream's neck, and he gently rocks his hips once more. "Yeah. Slag, Screamer, I love it when you're loud. Bet that little red grounder's jealous." He revs his turbines possessively. Starscream moans, clenching rhythmically.

"He wants us, Sky." He traced the sigil for 'protection' and the one for 'possession' on each wing, moving slowly with Skywarp, his nodes hypersensitive but oh oh oh, it felt so nice. "Wants us *bad*." Skywarp grinned widely. "Don't care. You're /mine/ and I'm yours and right now, I don't feel like sharing." Starscream purred at this. He needed to hear this every now and again, needed to know that he's wanted and not just for his position or standing or some other ridiculous reason. Skywarp didn't care...at least that's what Star believes.

"Yours, Sky. Till you get sick of me. And you're mine. I caught you, remember?" Skywarp laughed, stroking Starscream's wings with a (reasonably) gentle tweak to one wingtip. "Not going to get sick of you. No one else can catch me." Starscream murmurs something under the whirr of his fans, and simply nods. "No one flies as well as you...except me!" He laughs softly. The wingtip tweak caused him to hiss and he repeats the motion on Skywarp. Skywarp smirked and dug his fingers into transformation seams. "Nope. My Winglord."

"If you keep that up, Skywarp..." Starscream mock-threatened. He felt a warmth from somewhere deep inside, the charge creeping up his plating, along with a shiver and a smile that didn't show itself on his face, but on the inside. Oh, c'mon, that was practically a dare. "keep what up?" Skywarp grins and continues, nipping at Starscream's audial. "Messing with me like that, Sky, You know I like it...and you didn't overload with you valve yet, did you? I could help you with that..." His hand grasped Skywarp's spike and smeared the fluids all over it, his hand feeling as slick and tight as his valve had been. Skywarp mmms and tilted his pelvis, pushing his spike into Starscream's hand with a breathy little moan. "Mm, Star - oh, yeah, that's nice - spike me, please!"

Starscream grinned, but it was a genuine smile. "Should I make *you* beg for it, or shall I just take you?" He stroked his length rhythmically, running his fingers along the underside of Skywarp's spike, trailing down to his wingmate's valve, wanting to see how ready he was. Skywarp groaned loudly.. "C'/_mon_/, Star, I want it." He whines. "I'll beg if you want but c'mon, just hurry up and frag me, Don't wanna wait!" His valve was wet, soaked, almost flooded with fresh lubricant, which dripped a little, wetting Starscream's fingers and external nodes with an already sparking charge in his port that didn't overload when he spiked Starscream. "You caught me, so claim me!"

Starscream broke somewhere inside when Skywarp said this. "Mine, mine, mine, mine." he chanted in a soft litany, lining up and slipping into Skywarp with a slow, powerful thrust and a twist of the hips. His hand clutched onto the violet Seeker's wing edges, lips brushing and then sucking on his neck cabling, and an almost silent cry fell from his lips and he pushed all the way in, sliding back, and back in to graze Skywarp's internal sensors, firmly in control of himself. "Till the sky falls, Warp." Skywarp hissed, hooking one leg around Starscream's and rolling them both over, valve clenching around Starscream's spike. "So good, Star- don't stop." He offlined his optics, digging his fingers into Starscream's wing hinges.

"Look at me, Sky. Look at me /now/." Starscream growled, moving barely harder, barely faster, teasing Skywarp himself now. The tight heat threatened to send him over at any moment.

Skywarp's pleading voice was sexy as /pit/, Starscream decided, and combined with the wingplay... Skywarp onlined his optics as ordered, bucking upwards to try and encourage Starscream to /_move_/, slaggit, optics pale with dazed desire. "Please! Looking! Wingmate, trinemate, /mineyoursus!/"

"/MY/ mate. In all ways you allow me." Starscream slammed in at that, spreading Skywarp wide, teasing his outer nodes with his thumb while his other hand strokes Skywarp's spike in a counterpoint rhythm. He looksed into those beautiful ruby optics, faded with want, and Star keened piercingly, pouring his emotion through his EM field and wishing he could just /_show_/ Skywarp how good he feels, that this is what he needs to chase away the demons that plagued him.

"/Yours!/" Skywarp's voice cracked. His optics dimmed a few times as his power system browned out, charge sparking all through his frame, but especially off of his interface array, pulling Starscream harder against him, onto him, inside him. "Yours, always!"His valve clenches on Starscream's spike as the tip knocks against his deepest node, triggering the overload. "Frag, always yours, long as you want me!"

Starscream ground into that node intentionally, with all the power he possessed, lips mere breaths away from Skywarp's. He murmured softly. almost too soft to hear, "Love you, Sky." before he slammed rapidly into Skywarp's tight slick port, as hard and fast as he could. He could feel his own overload approaching like a juggernaut...unstoppable and utterly without mercy. Skywarp keened loudly, arching up into Starscream's touch, fingers digging into Starscream's wing hinges /hard/ as Skywarp's head falls back, his optics offlining again and his overload lingering, seeming to go on and on, Skywarp's spike spilling silvery fluid over Starscream's hand. The walls of his valve rippled as if it is trying to keep Starscream's spike deep within. "Love this, love you, just don't stop!"

At Skywarp's admission, he had to fight so *_hard_* not to throw caution to the wind and give *_all_* of himself to the other seeker. He had to hold back his overload by force of will alone, continuing the rough pace., so Starscream chanted Skywarp's name to relieve some of the stress on his processor, head shaking back and forth as if in denial. HIs EM field took the pleasure and caring and plea to spark, and shoved all that back to Skywarp. "Won't stop till you go over again, Sky, my Sky. Love seeing you in overload bliss, love watching you writhe under me..." Skywarp groaned again, arms tightening and pulling the other seeker close to him as he pulls the other seeker down for a deep kiss, fans screaming and power system still flickering as the waves of overload ripple through his sensor net, sharing that and his own emotions through his EM field with Starscream.

Starscream shattered. He molded himself into the kiss, jerking forward into Skywarp and staying there, hot fluid filling the teleporter up and striking that node in a wash of scalding heat. His mind whirls, but he continues kissing Skywarp, glossa licking at his lips and then demanding entrance, trying to be as close as he possibly could without welding himself, literally, to Warp. One of his fans had malfunctioned, its whine loud and screechy in the small room, a faint odor of ozone and scorched wiring hanging in the air. It was definitely, eminently worth it, though... contentment/love/pride/complete suffused his sensornet, and he couldn't hide that from Sky even if he tried.

"Oh Primus, Star, so hot." Skywarp moaned into Starscream's mouth, opening under the demanding kiss and letting Starscream's field wash over him, returning his own satiation/love/partnership/lovers/Family? ijn his field, wrapping it, and himself, around his partner. His valve clenched one last time, slowly, clinging to Starscream's spike within him, intimitely joined and almost a part of each other in the moment. Starscream breaks free, needing cooler air to keep something important from burning out. "You too, so hot, 'Warp." He doesn't move, though, because this feels too good, not good like their interface, but...just good. Like it should be. Even without another. Starscream finally says, "Thank you, Sky."

"For what?"

"Being you."

~fin~

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Please? Or I will be sad and emo and all that crap. ;)<em>


End file.
